Lost You
by Chyka
Summary: Monolog Aizen dan Hinamori mengenai perasaan mereka masing-masing. My first Bleach fic. AizenHina slight HitsuHina. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Bleach - Tite Kubo

My Immortal – Evanescence

Pairing: Aizen x Hinamori slight Hitsugaya x Hinamori

Warning: OOC, Crack pairing, One-Shot

* * *

**Lost You**

A Bleach fanfiction

By Chika de Semut Rang-Rang

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

Hinamori Momo, wakil kapten divisi 5. Disegani karena pangkat, kekuatan, dan kelembutannya. Menurut semua orang, dia bahagia karena banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Namun, Hinamori tak sebahagia yang semua orang kira. Memang, ia dicintai oleh Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten divisi 10 yang tampan dan kuat. Namun baginya, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sosuke Aizen dihatinya....

Ya, Hinamori mencintai pimpinannya yang berkhianat itu. Saat Aizen tersenyum padanya, bicara padanya, ah, terlalu banyak kenangan manis antara dirinya dan Aizen. Hinamori masih mengingat saat terakhir dimana Aizen mengundangnya ke kamarnya, surat dari Aizen pun masih ia simpan. Kesedihan yang mendalam juga masih ia rasakan setelah Aizen pergi meninggalkan Soul Society. Ingin rasanya ia kembali mengulang waktu, mengulang kembali semua kenangannya bersama Aizen. Tapi, semua itu bagaikan kefanaan dalam khayalan. Realita yang menang.

Tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki teman yang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Rangiku. Meskipun Rangiku memiliki Gin, tapi mereka berdua tetap mencintai seorang pengkhianat bukan?

* * *

**Hinamori's POV**

Aku merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam setelah kepergianmu dari Soul Society, Taichou. Taichou selalu ada dihatiku. Sekalipun ia mengkhianati para shinigami. Aku masih dapat mengingat saat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Senyuman taichou, sangat menenangkan hatiku. Kata-katanya yang lembut, membuatku terlena dalam tarian strateginya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku dan mengkhianati Soul Society serta bergabung dengan para espada.

Mengapa Taichou?

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau secepat ini meninggalkanku, Taichou?

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Taichou. Tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikanmu dihatiku, termasuk Shiro. Aku tak mencintainya, Taichou! Kembalilah... Aku merindukanmu... Kembalilah kesini, tinggalkan para espada itu, lupakanlah ambisimu, Taichou... Soul Society dan aku akan selalu menerimamu...

Aku selalu menunggumu, disini. Tempat dimana dulu kau selalu bekerja, markas divisi 5.

Jadi, disana pula aku termenung, menunggumu kembali.

"Taichou... Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu..." ujarku dalam lamunan. Membayangkan kembali semua tentangmu, Taichou. Aku selalu berharap bahwa kau akan kembali.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But, thought you still with me, I've been alone all along_

Taichou, aku sendirian disini. Tak ada Renji dan Kira. Tak ada lagi yang menemaniku, Taichou... Sungguh, jika aku bisa meninggalkan Soul Society, aku akan mengejarmu ke Hueco Mundo, dan memintamu untuk kembali, menemaniku. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu disampingku, Taichou…

_These wounds won't seems to heal, these pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ya, rasa pedih dihatiku sepertinya tak akan sembuh bila kau belum kembali. Rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata, padahal aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi saat aku terbangun di ruang kerjamu. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah untuk dilupakan, tentang kita. Ah, aku benar-benar berharap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Dan saat aku terbangun, kuharap kau menyambutku dengan senyumanmu.

Kupikir, dimalam yang sunyi ini aku bisa mengharapkan kembalinya dirimu, Taichou. Seperti dulu, saat kau masih bersamaku.

Tanpa kusadari, ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Hembusan nafas ini, tangan ini...

"Taichou?" tanyaku sambil berbalik.

Ternyata aku salah, dia bukan taichou, tapi Shiro.

" Momo..." ujar Shiro dengan lirih.

"Ada apa, Shiro?" tanyaku, tak bersemangat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu Aizen? Tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Dia itu pengkhianat!" kata Shiro, pelan namun penuh emosi.

Tangisku pecah. Air mata mengalir dari mataku.

"A...aku tahu, Shiro... Aku tahu! Namun, apa aku salah, jika mencintainya..? Salahkah itu, Shiro?" ucapku sambil tersedu-sedu.

Shiro terdiam, dan duduk disampingku.

"Perasaanmu itu tidak salah, Momo. Hanya saja, orang yang kau cintai itu... salah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku menunduk, merenungi kata-katanya. Aku tahu, aku mencintai orang yang salah. Aku mencintai seorang pengkhianat. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengingkari perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak bisa bohong.

"Lalu, orang seperti apa yang seharusnya kucintai?" tanyaku, lirih.

Shiro mengangkat wajahku dan berkata, "Siapapun, asal jangan Aizen,"

Aku terdiam.

Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mungkin, aku?"

Aku terhenyak. Kaget.

"Maaf, tapi... aku tak bisa mencintaimu, Shiro," ucapku pelan. Bulir-bulir air mataku kembali mengalir.

Shiro pun berdiri, dari air mukanya terlihat jelas kalau ia kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga, Momo... Tapi aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau melupakan dia," ucapnya, lalu pergi.

Aku kembali terdiam, memandangi bulan yang bersinar redup. Bulan selalu mengingatkanku akan Taichou yang kalem dan tenang.

"Taichou, aku akan selalu menunggumu, disini..." ucapku pelan, lalu beranjak dari tempatku.

**End of Hinamori's POV**

* * *

Hinamori masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Aizen. Tapi, ia takkan pernah tahu kalau Aizen pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Aizen mencintai Hinamori. Ia sungguh tak tega jika Hinamori tahu bahwa ia berkhianat. Perasaan Aizen itu tulus, tanpa keinginan untuk memanfaatkan. Tapi ambisi membuatnya buta, buta akan perasaannya sendiri. Aizen adalah shinigami yang terbutakan oleh ambisi dan kekuasaan, namun ia tetap memiliki hati. Maka dari itu, ia sebisa mungkin menjauhkan Hinamori dari dirinya karena ia tak ingin Hinamori menderita karenanya.

* * *

**Aizen's POV**

Aku termenung di ruang kerjaku. Entah mengapa rasanya dada ini sesak, menantikan seseorang datang dan membuatku tersenyum. Sekarang rumahku adalah Hueco Mundo, bukan Soul Society. Padahal mungkin orang yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak ini ada disana, Hinamori. Aku ini pengkhianat, tak pantas bersamanya. Berada disampingnya hanya akan membuatnya menderita. Aku menghela nafas berat, berusaha membuang semua perasaanku padanya.

_'Hinamori... sampai kapan kau akan menghantuiku dengan senyumanmu?_' pikirku sambil tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan senyumannya.

Sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin pulang ke Soul Society dan kembali bersamanya. Tapi… rasanya sayang jika aku harus menghentikan proyekku ini.

Aku masih mengingat saat ia tertidur dikamarku. Saat aku meninggalkannya. Surat yang kutulis pun masih kuingat dengan jelas isinya. Ah, Hinamori. Kau membuatku gila. Gila akan kepolosanmu, senyumanmu, segalanya tentangmu.

Aku masih ingat, saat kau menangis, tersenyum, tertawa, aku menanamkan semuanya di otakku.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dream_

_Your voice is chased away all sanity in me_

Wajah polosmu selalu membayangi mimpi-mimpiku, membuat rasa bersalahku semakin dalam. Suaramu, membuang semua beban dihatiku. Membayangkan wajah manis dan suara polosmu sudah cukup bagiku. Tak perlu lebih, asalkan kau bahagia disana, aku juga bahagia.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me…_

Jika kau menangis, akan kuhapuskan air matamu. Jika kau berteriak, akan kulawan semua ketakutanmu. Dan aku akan mengenggam tanganmu selamanya. Tapi kau akan selalu memiliki aku. Itulah pengorbananku, Hinamori. Pengorbananku untukmu. Itu yang aku lakukan, dulu. Sekarang pun aku masih mencoba untuk melakukannya. Untukmu. Segalanya untukmu.

Maaf, jika kepergianku membuatmu menderita. Namun, kau tak perlu mengejarku, aku tak ingin membuatmu bersedih, Hinamori...

_I'm so tired of being here, suppresed by all my childish fears_

Ya, aku lelah berada disini. Tertekan oleh semua ketakutanku yang kekanakan. Lepaskan aku dari jerat ini, Hinamori. Tolong aku. Aku tak kuat berada disini. Biarkan aku berada dalam pelukanmu, mendengar tawamu, dan mengusap kepalamu sekali lagi. Ku mohon, lepaskan aku dari penjara ambisi ini. Bebaskanlah hatiku agar aku bisa mencintaimu.

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat melihat keluar jendela, matahari sudah muncul dengan anggunnya. Matahari selalu mengingatkanku akan Hinamori yang ceria dan selalu menyinari hariku yang kelam. Ah, andai aku bisa memiliki keindahannya... Bukan, tapi keindahanmu Hinamori...

Aku benar-benar iri pada Gin yang masih bisa memiliki Rangiku. Aku ingin menjadi Gin, yang bisa jujur dengan perasaannya. Tak sepertiku yang hidup dalam belantara dusta, yang selalu dibayangi dosa. Aku tahu resiko dari semua ini adalah kehilanganmu. Namun aku berharap masih bisa menggapaimu kembali dan berada di sisimu sekali lagi. Kami-sama, apakah aku masih boleh mencintainya?

**End of Aizen's POV**

* * *

Mereka berdua sama. Egois. Keegoisan itu pula yang membuat mereka terpisah. Terpisah oleh jurang yang mereka buat sendiri. Aizen yang penuh ambisi dan Hinamori yang kekanakan. Pasangan kapten dan wakil yang kompak, itulah yang orang tahu. Tapi mereka semua takkan penah tahu kalau benih cinta bisa tumbuh dari hubungan ini. Hinamori yang dilanda kesedihan dan Aizen yang tertekan. Hinamori yang ceria dan Aizen yang penuh wibawa. Hinamori yang lembut dan Aizen yang keras. Mereka berdua bagaikan kutub magnet yang saling tarik-menarik. Saling mencintai karena perbedaan yang mencolok.

Tidak, mereka takkan bisa mencintai jika mereka sama. Perbedaanlah yang membuat mereka saling bergantung. Hinamori bergantung pada Aizen, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seperti bulan dan matahari yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Hinamori sebagai matahari dan Aizen sebagai bulan. Jika tak ada matahari, bulan takkan pernah bersinar. Jika tak ada bulan, matahari akan kesepian.

* * *

_Cinta memang indah._

_Perasaan yang suci dan tulus._

_Menyangkal realita dan logika._

_Bagai hidup dalam khayalan._

_Fana._

_Tapi, apakah perasaan ini tetap disebut cinta jika kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai?_

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Chika's Corner**

Aduh, ini fic Bleach pertama Chika lho!! Kya~! *lebay* Kesampean juga bikin fic Bleach. Chika author di Naruto sih, hijrah bentar gak apa-apa kan? Oh iya, bagi yang nggak ngerti inti fic ini akan Chika kasih tau deh. Fic ini menceritakan tentang perasaan Hinamori dan Aizen yang saling mencintai dan juga perasaan kehilangan mereka. Well, fic ini kayaknya penuh monolog dan metafora yah? *garuk-garuk pala* Gak jelas pula! *padahal sendirinya yang bikin!* Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu My Immortal-nya Evanescence. Asalnya ini mau dijadiin valentine fic, tapi kok gak sreg yah? Jadilah fic biasa aja. Hahahaha.

**Chika mau cerita**** bentar tentang kepilihnya AizenHina sebagai main pairing ya?**

Chika : "Rieko!! My assistant!!" *nemplok ke Rieko*

Rieko : "Apaan, Chik?"

Chika : "Bikin fic Bleach nyok! Bosen Naruto mulu!"

Rieko : "Boleh juga… Pairnya apa? Yaoi atau straight?"

Chika : "Ya straight lah!! Belom kuat bikin yaoi nih!" *ngegeplak Rieko*

Rieko : "IchiRuki gimana?"

Chika : "Boleh, tapi lagi pengen yang crack!!"

Rieko : "UlquiOri?"

Chika : "Hm, boleh juga..."

Rieko : "Jadinya UlquiOri?"

Chika : "Nggak ah, AizenHina aja!"

Reiko : "Kok?"

Chika : "Abis dengerin My Immortal jadi kebayang Aizen ama Hinamori nih!"

Reiko : "Coba dengerin dong!" *ngambil MP3 player Chika*

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

Chika : "Gimana, Rie?"

Rieko : "Pas banget... Huwe~ Bikin gih fic AizenHina-nya!" *nangis sesenggukan*

Chika : " Ntar editin ya?"

Rieko : "OGAH!!" *ngelempar buku sejarah ke kepala Chika*

Chika : "Emak!!!" *ngibrit*

Readers : Dasar author gak jelas! *dodges rotten tomatoes*

* * *

Oke, Chika minta pendapat kalian tentang fic ini.

Saran, kritik, pujian, maupun flame akan Chika terima dengan lapang dada.

Give me a review yahh!!!


End file.
